Finding Me: Year Two
by A Fangirl Named Desire
Summary: AU A batty House Elf, an idiotic Professor, and something terrible lurking through the castle. Just another fun year.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_So I started English 1A and have seven assignments already which means I wont post as much but I will when I have free time. Now Harry does something in here that will make probably half of you hate me but its what I want to do with him. I hope you enjoy it! Now, presenting, the first chapter of Finding Me: Year Two!_**

...

Finding Me: Year Two

Chapter One

"You could have said thank you." I said softly from my bed. Harry looked from his Charms book as I looked at him.

"For?"

"I got all our books and supplies from the cupboard."

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

I sighed and went back to the book Hermione had gotten me for Christmas. I hadn't heard from her or George since summer started. Harry hadn't heard from Ron. He thought that he didn't care for him anymore but I knew George and Hermione wouldn't do that. Especially George. Something was wrong but I didn't know what. Sadly our mind link had a certain distance until it doesn't work. Harry couldn't send out Hedwig as she was locked up and my lock-picking skill didn't really work on a number combination padlock.

"Tomorrows our birthday. Are you excited?" I had been trying to get back on good terms with Harry but he didn't seem to want to.

"Why, not like we're getting anything." Harry muttered and I shook my head. This was hopeless on my part, it really was.

This summer was lonely except for Zuzza who was as happy to be back as I was. She was so used to the castle, she hated the Dursley house. There was one thing, well person, I missed a little more than George and Hermione. My homeless friend, Mary Pendock. I hadn't seen her all summer which worried me as something bad could have happened to her. She was a year younger than me and even though that wasn't a big difference, I still worried when I didn't see her. Jonas and Devon didn't know where she was either and those two knew where all the homeless children were as they were the oldest of the resident ones in Little Whining. We all prayed she was safe.

The next day was a big day in uncle Vernon's eyes. Not because it was our birthday, but because a big, important, client was coming that he hoped to sell lots of drill to. Harry and I were ordered to stay in our room and make no noise. So, after a dinner of bread and cheese, we went up to our room. Except, it wasn't empty.

A weird looking creature was sitting on Harry's bed. When I shut the door, the creature scrambled off and bowed lowly. I frowned at the state of his outfit which was just an old looking pillow case. I wondered what he was.

"Er-hello." Harry said nervously. I rolled my eyes, this poor thing looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

"Harry and Emily Potter!" The creature said in a high, squeaky voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you both…such an honor it is…"

"Thank you." I said with a kind smile. Harry still looked shocked. Dobby looked at me and seemed to focus only on me. "But, who are you?"

"Dobby, miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."

"Well, Dobby. Right now isn't really the best time for a house-elf to be in our room." Dobby looked upset. "Not that we're not pleased to meet you but is there any particular reason you are here?"

I learned some things about house elves in that conversation. They worked for wizarding families and cant speak ill or disobey their wishes or they have to punish themselves. I felt bad for the poor guy. Harry did too, until Dobby pulled out two bundles of letters. I could read Hermione and Georges writing. I was slightly smug to see my bundle was larger. Guess that's what you get for having more than one friend. I thought I even saw one from Lavender and another from Parvati.

"Give those back." Harry said sharply and grabbed for them but Dobby dodged out of the way and darted out the room. Harry ran after and I stayed back, waiting for the explosion from uncle Vernon. -

There was a screech, someone, probably Mr. Mason, stating about birds and jokes, and the thundering of footsteps. Harry was thrown into the room by a manic looking uncle Vernon.

"That's it! I'm locking you both up! You'll never go to that school again!"

The man drilled bars on our window, attached dead bolts and a cat flap of meals, sneering at us the whole time. We were only given two bowls of porridge and water in the morning and soup and water at night. On the third night of being locked up, Harry rounded on me.

"This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You could have helped me get the letters!"

"That wouldn't stop Dobby from ruining the dinner."

"Well if you were with me you could have helped me for once." Harry glared. "This proves you aren't a good person or sister."

"I'm the bad person and sibling? What have you been all of first year?! You were a jerk!"

I was suddenly pushed into the wall. A pain shot through my wrist and tears entered my eyes. I could hear Zuzza hiss in anger from her spot on my bed. I looked up to see Harry glaring at me. Harry stalked to where Hedwig was and cooed to her. As he did this, a light shone through the window. I stayed curled on the floor. My wrist hurt like hell and I was scared for the first time. Harry had pushed me into the wall. He had physically hurt me.

"Ron!" I heard Harry exclaim but ignored him until I heard a familiar voice.

"Where's Emily?"

_"__George?"_

_"__Emily, are you out of the room?"_

_"__No. I-I think my wrist is broken."_

_"__What, how?"_

_"__Harry pushed me into the wall and my wrist twisted in a weird way."_

"Harry, where's Emily?" George's voice sounded dangerous.

"She's right over here. Right, Em'?"

"Don't call me Em' like everything is fine." I snarled as I heard something being tied to the bars.

"Back up."

Suddenly the bars were yanked off. I could hear uncle Vernon grunt and fall back asleep if his snores said anything.

"Move, Harry." George said and suddenly I was being helped up. He inspected my wrist and frowned.

"It looks broken but mum will have to check. What happened?" I know he was doing that for show.

"She fell." Harry said and a burst of anger shot threw me.

_"__Calm down, Emily. Just focus on me."_

_"__That complete arse. The bastard! Why do I even call him my brother?!"_

I didn't say anything, just held my wrist up. Harry said our stuff was down in the cupboard and George sent Ron and Fred to get it as he helped me into the flying car. I didn't even care that it was flying, I was too busy holding back tears. George rubbed my back as I shook and watched as Ron and Fred came back with our trunks. Zuzza was around my neck and hissing softly, in a comforting way. Harry put all our stuff in our trunks that I had gotten out and helped put them in the boot of the car. Fred went up to the drivers side as Harry and Ron sat in back. I saw Fred look at George who nodded towards Harry causing an angry look to appear on his face. Suddenly Hedwig hooted loudly.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!"

I didn't look over as Harry went to get Hedwig. I didn't look when I heard uncle Vernon barge in. I _was _pleased that George and Fred had a look of reluctance as they went to help Harry. At this point I was over trying to get on better terms with him. We started flying but I continued to look straight ahead.

_"__Why haven't you been answering my letters?"_

_"__A house elf was stopping them." _

_"__A house elf?"_

_"__Long story."_

His arm went around my waist like usual and I sighed, looking at him. He smiled and I gave a weak one back before looking out the front again. I was surprised when he pulled me slightly closer which caused me to pink slightly. He chuckled quietly.

_"__Can still make you blush."_

_"__It's only been a few months since school ended. Really think that would go away in such a short time length?"_

_"__No, just commenting."_

Harry was talking about Dobby and George looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

_"__Told you it was a long story."_

"Where are we exactly?" Harry asked as he looked out the window.

"About three minutes away from the Burrow, our home. It's just outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole." Ron said as Fred started lowering the car. We landed in front of a house that seemed to defy gravity. Four or five chimneys rested atop the red roof and I spotted a lopsided sign that read _The Burrow_. George helped me out and seemed to be holding me. It was a strange experience really, to have someone care so much. Also, his position made me blush slightly.

"Okay, so we'll go upstairs and I'll come down, when breakfast is called, and say that Harry and Emily showed up during the night, she will be pleased to see you both and-"

"Ah." Fred said.

"Oh dear." I looked where George was to see friendly Mrs. Weasley marching towards us, her expression that of a saber tooth tiger. I really hoped she wasn't too angry to fix my wrist because it really hurt.

"So," She came to a halt in front of us.

"Morning, mum!" George said in a cheery voice.

_"__I don't think that'll work."_

_"__Worth a shot."_

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs. Weasley spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, mum, but see, we had to-"

_"__Beds empty! No note! Car gone-could have crashed-out of my mind with worry-" _I accidently moved my wrist and gave a small whimper. That cut off Mrs. Weasley who looked over. "Oh, Emily, what's wrong with your wrist?"

"I think it's broken." I whispered and her face became even more worried.

"Well, dear, let me have a look in the Burrow. C'mon." She led me away from the boys and into the strange and wonderful looking house. As Mrs. Weasley took me in, Zuzza slithered up to look like the tie in my hair just in case. She sat me down and gently took my wrist. "Yes, it's broken. Now this may hurt for a second. I'll fix it."

She took out her wand and gently placed the tip on my wrist. She muttered something and a crack was heard. I hissed in pain as I felt my bone knit together but then the pain disappeared from my wrist all together. I moved it and besides being slightly stiff, it felt fine.

"Thank you." I said softly and she smiled.

"Now, I'll call those four in and make breakfast. You look like you could use a good meal." I smiled at her and she went back outside. I was glad she didn't ask _how _I broke my wrist.

_"__She should."_

_"__I don't want to lie to her but I don't want to tell her."_

_"__So you are protecting Harry?"_

_"__No, it just won't stop him at school._

_"__Oh, well I still think its dumb you don't tell her."_

_"__Whatever."_

The boys entered the kitchen and George sat next to me, his arm going around my waist. I smiled and he grinned. I didn't notice Mrs. Weasley watching us with a soft expression and a happy smile. I ignored Harry, even though he wasn't even trying to talk to me. Mrs. Weasley set a large plate of food in front of me and my eyes widened. This was the most food I've seen outside of Hogwarts. I inspected it, wondering where to start. The others had dug in and Mrs. Weasley noticed what I was doing.

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm just weird with food. I have to start in a certain area and eat from there." I shrugged and Zuzza hissed a quiet laugh.

"Is that why you were so slow to get food at meals?" Fred asked and I nodded.

"Of course, I never had so much food." I frowned. "Kind of makes me miss Mary. She used to talk about the large meals she would get when she was younger."

"Mary?"

"She's a homeless girl I would help. We became friends and I haven't seen her at all this summer. Devon, Jonas, and I are worried." She looked confused. "The two oldest of the homeless children resident in Little Whining."

"She's friend with all the homeless children. Sneaks them food, tells them stories." Harry muttered.

"Once you get them out of their shells, they're really the sweetest people." I shrugged as I ate some sausage. The boys finished before me and went out to de-gnome the garden as I helped with dishes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed? You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Once it gets light out, no matter if I haven't slept, I can't go to bed. I'm weird that way." She nodded and I had a thought. "Mrs. Weasley. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's just in case you see her and get scared. I have a pet. She's completely harmless but I just wanted to let you know." She looked confused as I held up my wrist. Zuzza slithered from my tie and wrapped around my wrist. She looked shocked. "Zuzza won't hurt a fly, I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh my. Well, it's good you let me know because when I see snakes, they really don't last. I wont harm Zuzza, don't worry."

"Thank you. I only lie when I have too so I'd rather not lie about her." I smiled at Zuzza who hissed happily and went back to my neck.

"So, about this Mary. How long have you been helping her?"

"Since I was nine and she was eight. She's what they call a pup as she's very small. Her parents had died in a house fire that she had been in. Everyone thinks she died in the fire but she escaped with burn scars on her cheek. They are very noticeable and she always felt disfigured but I helped her through that also." I frowned. "That's why I'm worried. Penelope, another girl, says its tough out there and pups, like Mary, need all the help they can get. The only thing that made me nervous to go to Hogwarts was leaving her alone."

"Well, hopefully she's okay." Mrs. Weasley said and I smiled.

As I finished the last dish, there was a pop and Mr. Weasley appeared. I almost dropped the plate by his sudden appearance.

"Hello, dear." He gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek before sitting in his seat with a deep sigh. "Nine raids."

The boys trotted in. "Hey dad."

"Hello, boys." He then spotted standing next to him. "Why, I don't believe we met."

"Oh, I'm Emily Potter." I held out my hand and he shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." He sounded a little breathless.

"Harry's here too, dad." Ron said and Mr. Weasley shook his hand too.

"What did you mean raids?" I asked as I sat.

"Well I work for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry. We had to raid houses for muggle items that were tampered with magic."

"Really? I thought it was against the law for Muggles to find out about magic."

"Oh, it is, but that doesn't stop them. Then we have to obliviate so many muggles."

"How's that work?" I saw Harry and Ron go upstairs along with Fred and George.

_"__Have fun talking to dad."_

_"__I'm just curious."_

_"__Well come to Fred and I's room when you're done."_

I spoke to Mr. Weasley for a few minutes before Mrs. Weasley showed me to where I was sleeping. With the youngest and only girl, Ginny. She was incredibly shy around me and stuck to her bed where she read some magazines. I went to Fred and George's room where I hung out for a lot of the time.

...

**_I know, Harry being violent seems a bit much but i'm keeping it. Flames will be ignored. Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey guys, i'm finally posting chapter two, yay! Now the bookstore scene is in here and some cute stuff between Emily and George. Also some trouble with Harry. Okay, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Two

Our Hogwarts letters came and I was surprised at the sight of so many Gilderoy Lockhart books. Apparently he was a big name to book readers. As I looked at the book list on the couch later that day, I frowned.

"What's wrong?" George said as he plopped down next to me.

"_Break with a Banshee_. _Travels with Trolls_. _Voyages with Vampires_. These ridiculous titles mixed with his picture on your mums book do not state that this man has fought countless dangerous creatures as Fred said." I frowned. "Something is fishy with this guy but I don't know what."

"You are very paranoid. You need to relax." I looked over at him and was wary at the gleam in his eye. Before I could blink, he was tickling me. I started squealing with laughter and he grinned as he went faster.

"S-Stop!"

"I don't think so. You _are_ really adorable when you're like this." I couldn't speak, I was too busy laughing. After another minute he stopped. I had wiggled so much I was practically lying on him, panting. I looked up to see him grinning.

"You are horrible." I said and he chuckled.

"You don't really think that." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes as Mrs. Weasley came in.

"I heard a commotion, is everything okay?"

"Perfectly fine." George said cheerily. "I was just telling Emily a joke." I opened my mouth to deny that when I suddenly had to fight a blush as ran his fingers up and down my spine which was facing him.

_"__You're doing that on purpose!"_

_"__Keeps you quiet, doesn't it?"_

_"__Why am I even friends with you?"_

_"__Because life would be boring without me."_

_"__I hate you."_

_"__No you don't."_

Mrs. Weasley looked at us suspiciously before leaving. He stopped once she was out of sight and I sat up. Before I could get up, he wrapped his arm around my waist, effectively keeping me in place.

"You never really told me _how _you broke your wrist."

"I told you, Harry pushed me into the wall."

"Yeah." He frowned. "But why?"

"He told me it was my fault we were locked up. That I should have helped him for once and that had proved I was a bad person and sister. I told him he had been a jerk all of first year and he suddenly pushed me into the wall. Didn't even look apologetic after, just glared at me before going over to coo to Hedwig." George frowned deeply when I had finished my explanation.

_"__You going to prank him?"_

_"__No, that won't teach him a lesson."_

_"__Then what are you going to do?"_

Instead of a smirk or gleam in his eyes, he still looked upset. _"Expose him."_

_"__What? What do you mean?"_

_"__He hurt his own sister. If people knew, school would be torture for him."_

_"__Yeah, who would believe that he would do that?"_

_"__You didn't pay attention last year, did you? You were more popular then Harry. You have more friends. You were kinder to everyone. At that first Quidditch match, everyone cared more that you were hanging off the rail then Harry being bucked off his broom." _

_"__So?"_

_"__If they knew that he hurt you, he wouldn't be treated any better than that kid, Malfoy." _He looked at me. _"I think it's a good idea."_

_"__I-well-um…"_

_"__It's kind of like you want to protect him."_

_"__No! It just seems kind of cruel."_

_"__Emily, he broke your wrist for no reason."_

He looked at me intently, probably reading the emotions on my face. Finally I sighed. _"Okay."_

He smiled and brushed my hair back, causing me to blush and him to chuckle.

…..

"Floo powder?" I looked at the flower pot incredulously while Harry looked confused. "What are we supposed to even do?"

"It's quite simple, just watch us." Fred took a pinch of the grey powder, threw it in the flames which roared green. He shocked me when he casually stepped into the flames, shouted "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"Just follow our lead." George said and did the same. I breathed out and grabbed some of the powder and did what they did.

"Diagon Alley!" It felt as if the ground fell out from under me. I was falling when suddenly I stumbled out of another fireplace. Someone caught me around the waist before I could hit the ground. The arm was familiar and I looked up to see George grinning at me.

"Pretty good for your first time." He said as he straightened me. I shrugged as Ron emerged.

"Where's Harry?"

"Still hasn't come through." Fred said, trying to sound worried. Both he and George were obviously upset with Harry.

"He went after her." He pointed at me and I scowled.

_"__I have a name."_

_"__You really have an anger problem."_

_"__You should know that by now."_

"He must have gotten lost. We need to look for him." Ron said just as Ginny, then Mrs. Weasley and finally Mr. Weasley appeared.

Harry was eventually found. I saw Lavender and Parvati and apologized for not answering their letters which they waved off and said they were glad I was okay. We went around and got our supplies before going to the ridiculously crowded bookstore. Why was it crowded? Because Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his new book _Magical Me_ and it was full of witches and the odd wizard. I'm pretty sure I mule-kicked someone trying to get to the books I needed. George, Fred, and I met up with the other Weasleys just as Lockhart came out.

"_Ow!_" I yelped as I was elbowed. "Watch it you old bag!"

The twins snickered just as Lockhart's blue eyes focused on me. Harry was standing next to me so he was spotted to.

"It can't be Emily and Harry Potter?" My twin and I were suddenly yanked forward by his very strong grip. I looked to George.

_"__Help!"_

_"__Sorry but this is way too funny."_

After forced handshakes, a terrible announcement was made that had me realize why we had all his works for school.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

There was clapping and cheering before we both struggled under the weight of our own collection of all of Lockhart's work. I made it to where Fred and George were waiting. I put all the books in Fred's arms and he grunted at the weight.

"Well, at least I got free books out of that ordeal." I brushed my hands together. "Now be a good boy and carry my books."

"Ugh, these things are heavy. Make George carry them."

"No way. Anyway, we need to figure out how to get back at Harry." I heard a commotion and looked over to see Harry facing off with Draco Malfoy.

"I have an idea." I said and sauntered over with them following. Before Harry could talk, I did.

"Hey Malfoy. Now what has my brother done this time?" They looked over and I threw my arm over Malfoys shoulders with a grin. They all looked surprised.

_"__What are you doing?"_

_"__You'll see."_

"Now are you mad about him running his mouth or did he tell you about breaking my wrist?" Malfoy and Ginny looked shocked. Harry was starting to look nervous. "Oh, so he _didn't _tell you about how he pushed me into the wall for no reason and my wrist broke? My bad, I know he was hoping it wouldn't get out." A look of malicious glee entered Malfoys grey eyes. "Well, it was good talking to you. See ya at school."

I let go of his shoulders and walked to the cashier, George and Fred following. The twin Weasleys looked at me in amazement as I waited to buy my copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_.

"What was that?" Fred asked in awe and I shrugged.

"Knowing Hogwarts and Malfoy, the story will be spread through school the morning of September 2nd." I said with a wink as I paid for my book.

_"__And knowing Harry, I'll be cornered and confronted tonight. Got my back?"_

_"__If you'd let me, I'd have no reason too. Harry wouldn't even think to confront you, but no, you can handle it."_

And my prediction came true. I was stargazing later that night when Harry stood over me. I sighed and got up. He looked embarrassed and angry.

_"__You here George?"_

_"__Yeah. I'm here."_

"Why did you tell Malfoy that?"

"You mean the truth?"

"No one needs to know that happened. What if Mrs. Weasley heard?"

"Well maybe she should know that poor, little Harry, who acts like an angel, broke his own sisters' wrist." I glared at him. "I just made sure people knew what the precious boy wonder did to his twin."

I didn't see the swing until it connected and I fell to the ground. The back of my head hit the garden bench and I could feel the warm blood pooling in my hair as stars filled my vision.

_"__Emily!"_

"Adding more to your record?" I asked, biting back the pain. He glared at me. "Another thing to explain to Mrs. Weasley."

"It's not like she's going to believe you." He snapped.

"Who's healing me, eh?"

_"__Emily, stop talking. You're making him mad."_

I ignored George though.

"Maybe I should go into detail to everyone on how my arse of a brother, physically hurt me, twice." That's when I realized I went too far and should have listened to George. His foot connected with my side and I gave a cry. George was suddenly there as tears fell and I gripped my side.

"Back off, Harry." He growled and Harry stalked into the house. George kneeled next to me and I winced when he touched the back of my head. I felt sick when he pulled his fingers back to show some red on them. He frowned and lifted my shirt slightly to see a bruise forming. He was silent as he looked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have listened when you said to be quiet." He still wasn't looking at me. "At least look at me." I whispered and he did. His light blue eyes were dark with anger and he was frowning. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and did something that caused me to blush a deep red. He pressed his lips to my forehead for a few moments. My whole body warmed for the few seconds his lips were at my head. He pulled back and looked at my face, my cheeks were still blazing.

"Your eyes are really beautiful." I blushed harder and looked away. He didn't grin like he usually did when he made me blush, he just cupped my heated cheek and rubbed the flesh with his thumb. What was I waiting for really? We were already getting married in the future so why shouldn't I just do it? Kiss George? As he stared at me, he started to lean forward. My eyes closed as he got closer and I could feel his breath on my lips. Our lips were about to connect when-

"George, I heard Emily is injured! Is she out there with you?" My eyes opened to see George's blue ones. His face was still unbelievably close as he studied mine, like he was deciding on whether I was too hurt.

"Yeah, mum. She's out here." He kept looking at me as he said this but when Mrs. Weasley was heard coming, he slowly let go of my cheek and, just before his mum appeared, kissed my forehead again.

...

**_yep, they almost kissed! I will tell you all, they wont get together officially until year three so you have to wait. Bad Harry, that's a bad thing you did but it is all part of my story. Anyway, Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Guess who is back! I missed this story but I needed a break to get my head together. This chapter was difficult because she didn't go with Ron and Harry in the car to Hogwarts so I had to make something different. Anyway, Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Three

Harry avoided me the rest of our stay at The Burrow. I still didn't understand how our relationship had weakened so much but it had and I had a feeling it would just keep getting weaker. I felt slightly awkward around George after almost kissing which caused him great amusement though he wouldn't tell Fred why I was acting like that. I could tell it was bugging him which was actually kind of funny. I related to Zuzza who didn't understand why I didn't just kiss him myself. I really didn't understand either.

Soon it was time to return to Hogwarts and that morning was very hectic. We were taking the Ford Anglia that brought Harry and I to The Burrow and Mr. Weasley had secretly expanded it so we could all fit but asked me not to say a word to Mrs. Weasley. I rather liked Mr. Weasley and didn't want to see his head ripped off which I told him, making him laugh. We barely left the yard when we had to go back for George's fireworks.

_"__Really? Fireworks?"_

_"__They're important." _He grumbled the thought as he sat next to me and I patted his cheek with a grin.

We then had to go back for Fred's broom and finally Ginny forgot her diary. We were running really late by the time we made it to Kings Cross. We were in a rush and I was getting impatient so before Mrs. Weasley could say anything, I ran at the barrier and breathed a sigh of relief. Fred and George appeared next with raised eyebrows but I just shrugged and followed them to the train

"Hey guys!" We found Lee, Angelina, and Alicia sitting in a compartment and to my surprise, so was Hermione. When she spotted me she gave me a hug.

"Hermione, I can't breathe." I gasped and they all laughed when Hermione let go with a blush.

"She's been worried sick about you. Why weren't you answering letters?" Alicia asked curiously.

"This little house elf named Dobby was stopping them. I felt bad for the poor guy. I mean, his masters sound awful and he kept beating himself with a lamp." I frowned. "He wanted Harry and I to feel as if we didn't have friends and wouldn't want to come back to Hogwarts because 'a terrible plot is to happen at Hogwarts' according to Dobby."

"Really? What did Harry think?"

"Why should I care about the prat?" I growled and the ones who didn't know looked startled while George rubbed my arm.

"Weren't you going to try to make amends?"

"Yes but that was before the arse broke my wrist."

"WHAT?!" The three fourth years exclaimed as Hermione looked shocked.

So I explained the whole situation as the train started moving and they pretty much looked murderous. I hadn't realized that I had scooted closer to George through my explanation until I heard a quiet chuckle. I looked up at him and he grinned.

_"__Didn't realize you wanted to be this close."_

_"__Oh, shut up." _But I blushed and tried to scoot back but he wound his arm around my waist like usual and didn't let me.

_"__I wasn't complaining."_

_"__You're impossible."_

I was blushing deeply as he chuckled.

As we made it to the carriages I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You okay, Emily?" Lee asked but I ignored him and walked forward, towards the black, skeletal like horse pulling the carriage.

"What is it?" I asked softly as I hesitantly patted the horse's neck.

"What's what? Why are you patting the air?"

"Cant you see it? The horse pulling the carriage."

"Nothing's pulling the carriage."

"I see them too." It was Neville. He was looking at the horse sadly. "They're called Thestrals. They're creatures that can only be seen by those who have witnessed death."

"Oh." I sighed. Between me and Harry, I was the one who remembered our mums death clearly. I was the one who still had dreams about it while Harry just remembers a green light and cold laugh. "Thanks for telling me Neville."

"Yeah, sure." He patted the Thestrals neck with a sigh before going to another carriage. I slowly climbed into the carriage and the others followed, looking worried.

"So something is pulling the carriages. I just thought they pulled themselves." Alicia said quietly.

_"__You okay?"_

_"__No."_

_"__Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"__Not right now."_

_"__When you're ready, I'll listen." _I smiled at his words.

_"__Thanks."_

…..

"So you and George seem…closer." Lavender said casually as we all got ready for bed. Hermione and Parvati looked over.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said but my blush didn't help.

"He wouldn't stop looking at you the whole feast and kept your attention the whole time." Lavender rolled her eyes. "He obviously likes you!"

All I did was shrug as I put my uniform out. I was so desperate to say it didn't matter because we were getting married in the future but held it back. My mind drifted to how we had almost kissed and a blush came out that was unfortunately noticed.

"Did something happen over the summer?" Hermione asked and I sighed.

"We _may _have almost kissed." I was shocked when they all were suddenly on my bed.

"You almost kissed?" Parvati asked and I blushed.

_"__They are never going to leave you alone now."_

_"__Oh, I forgot you could listen. Are you enjoying my torture?"_

_"__A little. You need to learn not to blush."_

_"__You need to learn not to let your ears turn red. That gives you away."_

_"__Well played."_

"How close did you get?" Lavender asked. "Like, was his lips just about to touch yours or were you not that close?"

"The first one." I mumbled and they looked excited. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Emily loves George! Emily loves George!" Parvati and Lavender chanted while Hermione looked at me with an eye roll and headed to her own bed as I threw a pillow at Lavender and Parvati.

"Can we go to bed now?"

"We're talking more in the morning." Parvati said and Lavender nodded. I grumbled and blew out the candle by my bed.

...

**_Yep, Emily can see the Thestrals before fifth year and I made it so Neville saw his grandpa die which will be explained later_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey so I just realized how difficult year two is going to be as this is so off canon because of her relationship with Harry and Ron. If you guys could give me idea of anything to help than that would be fantastic! Once I get past year two I should be home free on how stressful and difficult this is. Anyway, enjoy._**

...

Chapter Four

"You look exhausted." Angelina noted as I fell into the seat next to George with a sigh.

"I was repeatedly woken up last night." I glared at Lavender and Parvati who were grinning from farther down the table.

"Why?" Lee asked and I groaned.

"Nothing, don't worry."

_"__I feel flattered it was about me."_

_"__Shut up Weasley."_

_"__I liked the whole bit about you being completely and utterly in love with me. I didn't know that."_

_"__I'm warning you. I'm not in the mood…"_

_"__But even better were the kissing sounds."_ I glared at him and stood, walking out of the great hall.

"Wait, Emily!" I ignored him as I walked but he was able to catch up "Look I'm sorry."

"I told you I wasn't in the mood for teasing." I stopped and looked at him. "You need to learn to listen."

"I know, I'm sorry."

I looked away and hadn't realized he moved closer until he took my chin and made me look at him. My eyes closed as he leaned forward. I could feel the heat of his breath as he got closer and I was suddenly aware of the scent surrounding him. Like firewood or something. I dearly hoped we wouldn't have any more interruptions but, as the tip of his lip just touched mine, a loud yelling caused us to jump apart. George went to look as I tried to control my heart. It wasn't from the loud noise but because George had almost kissed me again.

"You have to see this." He was shaking but it looked like repressed laughter. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the great hall doors.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! WE GET A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED-"

I looked at Harry who seemed to be desperately looking as if he didn't hear the voice, which was hard as the Howler was aimed towards the idiot right next to him.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

It was silent until hysterical laughter was heard. I realized that the laughter was coming from me and everyone had looked over. I had to lean against the doorway as I laughed, clutching my side. I couldn't help it, their faces were just too much as Ron was completely red from embarrassment and Harry looked horrified. There was a ripple of laughter and I finally calmed before following George back to the table.

"Where were you two?" Hermione asked and I glared at her.

"One word and this butter knife will go up-"

"Okay, I wont say anything to Lavender and Parvati, but can I still tease you?"

"Fine." I grumbled.

_"__This is going to be fun to listen to."_

_"__Weasley I will shove this hash brown somewhere you'd rather not have it"_

_"__Don't be that way. This whole situation is just funny."_

_"__I swear to god I will-"_

_"__Where is Zuzza?" _His thought interrupted mine suddenly and I sighed.

_"__I don't know. She disappeared the night before we left for Kings Cross. I think she may have been killed or something."_

_"__Oh." _He frowned and his arm wrapped around my waist in a comforting way causing me to smile.

As we waited for Professor Sprout, I could hear the whispers and was pleased to realize that Malfoy had done what I knew he would do and everyone realized that Harry had hurt me physically. Harry was glaring at me but I just ignored him and talked to Hermione. Ron seemed distinctly disgruntled also as he glared at me which wasn't very understandable as no one was whispering about him. Soon Professor Sprout and that idiot Lockhart walked up.

"Oh, hello there!" He called and I mimed gagging at how some of the girls swooned. Lavender and Parvati were part of it but after talking to Hermione about my suspicions and her re-reading the books, she agreed completely with my theory. That didn't stop her from elbowing me though her lips were twitching. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…"

"Professor, what exotic plants have you met? You see, I'm fascinated with Herbology and I love _dangerous _things. Is there anything more dangerous than the Whomping Willow?" My face was completely straight even as George, who had been listening, was laughing in my head. Everyone looked between us as Lockhart started to look very nervous. I canted my head slightly before he spoke.

"Well I must be going. Have a good class all of you." He then sprinted off.

"That's right, run you little weasel." I muttered and only Hermione heard because I could see her biting her lip to keep from laughing.

_"__You are a brilliant, brilliant girl!" _George exclaimed.

_"__I try."_

…..

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" Lockhart whipped off the cover of the cage and me and Seamus Finnigan snorted in laughter.

"Yes?" Lockhart looked at Seamus with a smile.

"Well, they're not-they're not very-_dangerous_, are they?"

"Don't be so sure! Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

_"__You do realize he's about to set those things free, right?" _George was heard in my head and I faintly wondered if he ever paid attention in his own classes.

_"__Yes, yes I do."_

_"__I'm guessing you have a plan."_

_"__You know me well."_

"Right then!" Lockhart proclaimed loudly. "Lets see what you make of them!"

Just as he opened the cage and they flew out, I brandished my wand and said in a loud, clear voice.

"_IMMOBULUS!_" Everyone, including the pixies froze. I sighed and unfroze Hermione and we grabbed all the pixies and put them back in the cage. Once it was locked, I went and sat next to Hermione before unfreezing everyone. They were looking at me in shock but I was busy looking at Lockhart.

"Right, well, that's ten points to Gryffindor." He cleared his throat.

_"__Ten? That deserved at least twenty!" _George sounded very offended on my behalf and I couldn't help but laugh inwardly.

...

**_George and Emily! So cute and sweet! Seriously, they wont officially get together until third year so don't worry. I love Emily's attitude with Lockhart and how she handles the pixies! Read and Review_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Now I got a review asking about Zuzza. The reason I took her out is because I kept forgetting she was even there and I couldn't add her in so I took her out. Sorry. Anyway, I was thinking of quitting this story but I keep giving up on stories and year one was the first Fanfiction I've ever completed! EVER! so I think i'll try and keep going. This year might be rushed though because I said before that by year three this story should be easier for me._**

**_I changed the spell from slugs to something else during the whole Malfoy and Mudblood inciden but on the plus side, I figured out how to do the whole Polyjuice plot!_**

...

Chapter Five

I was pretty much praised by Professor Flitwick for the Immobulus spell and even Professor McGonagall was proud by how much power was in it. Harry and Ron were very upset but it may have been more to the fact that some kids were glaring at him after hearing what happened with my wrist. Everything felt good in life until Malfoy called Hermione something at the Gryffindor Quidditch practice.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy spat.

_"__What's that mean?"_

_"__It means dirty blood."_

Everyone went nuts after he said that, though Harry and Ron stayed back. No one was paying attention to small me as they tried to get at Malfoy so no one saw me raise my wand and let two loud bangs erupt. They all froze and looked over.

"If you all don't shut the hell up and calm down, I will start hurting people who shouldn't be hurt." I said in a forced calm voice. "Now, I quite agree that Malfoy should be clobbered but I don't want to lose house points _so_ I just going to do this. _Lutumoxs!_" They looked at Malfoy as my wand had been pointed at him and suddenly he burped up a few caterpillars covered in slime.

"Oh yuck!" Alicia squealed as she got out of the way. It was silent and then all the Gryffindors around started laughing hysterically as the Slytherins helped their sick Seeker.

"That was so wicked!" Fred exclaimed and I shrugged.

_"__Have I said you're brilliant yet?"_

_"__Maybe once." _I grinned at George.

_"__Well, it's completely true."_

September soon bled into October and as we sat at the Hallowe'en Feast, George grinned at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked after a second.

"I just remember last year on this day was the first time I made you blush."

"You're such an idiot. That's how you remember today?" I scoffed but a traitorous blush seeped through.

"You don't really think I'm an idiot." He winked and I flushed even more.

"I'll kill you and make it look like a bloody accident." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm, sure you will."

After the feast, we all were heading back our common rooms when Lavender made a noise. There was water all over the floor and it had splashed onto her legs. I rolled my eyes just as there was a gasp and a scream. I looked up and gripped onto George's hand, because on the wall in front of us, written in what looked like blood, were the words,

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

But worst of all was the sight of Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, hanging from a lamp by her tail.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Malfoy called out and George had to hold my hand tighter so I wouldn't go for him.

_"__Calm down, it's not worth it."_

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

"Uh-oh." Hermione murmured as we all heard and then saw Filch making his way over. "Harry's dead now."

"What are you-" But she interrupted by subtly pointing towards where Harry and Ron were standing right next to Mrs. Norris.

"My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?" Filch shrieked before resting his eyes on my brother. "_You! You! _You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"_Argus!" _

Dumbledore appeared with a number of teachers. He swept right up to Mrs. Norris and unattached her tail from the torch post.

"Come with me, Argus. You too Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

….

"Hey." I looked over at Hermione but she didn't answer. "Hermione? Hello?"

"What? Oh sorry, just spacing out." Hermione sighed.

"That was a complete lie. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just about what Professor Binns said mixed with the writing on the wall." I raised an eyebrow at her cryptic answer. "I'm trying to figure out who the Heir of Slytherin could be."

"Well, my bet is on Malfoy."

"Well I suppose it's possible. How would we prove it though?" Hermione frowned.

"Polyjuice Potion?" I offered and her eyes widened.

"You're a genius! We use that to infiltrate the Slytherin common room and ask him questions!"

"But Snape said the ingredients were in _Moste Potente Potions _and that's in the restricted section. We need a teachers pass."

"I'll figure something out."

"Figure what out?" We looked over to see the twins looking at us with raised eyebrows.

"What are you two hissing about?"

"N-Nothing." Hermione said quickly but they sat on either side of us, obviously determined to figure out what was going on.

"By your nervous looks I say it's about breaking the rules."

"Yes, I quite agree with you Fred. Something dangerous."

"You know, Hermione, these two could probably be a big help." I said with a frown and Hermione bit her lip before sighing and nodding.

"How can we be of service?"

It was Fred's idea to get the signature from Lockhart and what a good idea it was. Hermione just pretended to be a girl who really loved his book and wanted to get some background research from the Restricted Section and he was putty. We drug Fred and George into Moaning Myrtles bathroom with the book and looked through it.

"You're going to have to steal the boomslang skin and powdered horn of bicorn." George pointed out. "Snape's private stores should have it."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Hermione muttered.

"Simple enough." Fred shrugged. "All that's needed is two boys who can cause a distraction."

"We'll steal it for you during _our _potions class." George said with a nod.

And with that, our plan was set in motion.

...

**_Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Short chapter, i'm sorry. So the whole Parselmouth situation is different than canon but then again, most of this stuff is different from canon. Anyway, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Six

I watched as Fred and George appeared in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, potion ingredients in their hands and huge smirks on their faces. They were silent as they handed Hermione the ingredients and I grinned.

"You two are amazing." I grinned and hugged Fred before kissing George's cheek. I pulled away with a flushed face and Fred chuckled while George smirked.

_"__Your blush is quite adorable."_ George was trying not to laugh.

_"__Oh shut it."_

"Two weeks, it'll be ready in two weeks." Hermione finally said with a sigh. "Emily, George, you need to find a way to get a single hair from Crabbe and Goyle."

"What, why us?"

"Yeah, why do I have to change into one of those trolls?" I complained.

"Because I'm doing all the brewing. If you really want to do this then you need to find a way to get their hair."

"Any ideas?" George and I asked each other at the same time.

A week later, we were all excited to learn of a Dueling Club starting up. Of course for a lot of kids, including me, Hermione, and the twins, that euphoria disappeared when we realized that it was being taught by Snape and Lockhart. For me it was mainly because of Lockhart as you could tell Snape at least _knew _what he was doing and didn't brag about his skills.

Snape, being ever the vindictive man, decided to have my brother and Malfoy duel each other in front of everyone. Hermione determined it was to show that Malfoy could defeat Harry easily. Maybe, maybe not, but we never found out because the second they started, Malfoy conjured a snake.

Lockhart tried to get rid of the snake but instead sent it into the crowd. It landed right in front of me and poised to strike but I _stupidly _spoke to it, completely forgetting what George said last year about talking to snakes.

_Back off_

The snake relaxed its posture but everyone was looking at me, some backing up even more. I suddenly realized what I had just done and the looks of anger and fear. I took a shaky breath just as the snake was vanished and the whispers started. Tears pricked my eyes and I left the hall, my head down. I hid in the very back of the library, letting the tears fall but keeping quiet.

"Emily." I looked up to see the slightly blurry shape of Hermione. She sat down next to me. "Why didn't you tell me you could talk to snakes?"

"George said since most people associate it with Dark Magic, I should keep it a secret."

"George knows?"

"And Harry but that's just because he can too." I sighed. "What happened when I left?"

"Well kids are starting to think you're the Heir of Slytherin." Hermione sighed too. "Fred and George threatened to punch a kid before the club ended because he kept swearing you wanted to send the snake after him."

"They didn't?"

"Well…George might have punched him and gotten detention. I heard him tell Fred that if someone had a problem with you, they had a problem with him." I blushed at her words and she smiled. "Maybe this'll blow over soon."

But that was definitely not going to happen because just the next day two more were attacked and guess who smack dab in the middle of the carnage was. Me. Justin Finch-Fletchly, a second year Hufflepuff, was lying, petrified on the ground and right next to him was Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Of course Peeves was right there when I stumbled upon them and the bloody poltergeist had to make a scene.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Door after classroom door banged open and I watched in horror as students ran over. Another Hufflepuff said I was caught in the act as the teachers examined Justin and Nick. I backed up against the stone wall, holding back my emotions. I wanted to run and hide away but I couldn't so I just watched as the students were cleared, Justin was carried to the hospital wing by Professor Sinistra and Professor Flitwick, and Nick was wafted by a fan up the stairs. Professor McGonagall finally turned to me.

"This way Potter."

"Professor, I swear I didn't-"

"This is out of my hands, Potter."

Then she led me up many stairs into the direction I recognized from last year as Professor Dumbledore's office. This wasn't good.

…

"So he believes you didn't do that to Justin and Nick?" George asked me. I nodded and he grinned.

"Still, I just don't see how I went from being liked to being feared in one single incident." I sighed and he grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, we get that little git to confess and it should be over." George said and I looked at him with a small smile. He started leaning down again and like before my eyes closed. But, also like before, the tip of his top lip just touched mine when we were interrupted. This time it was in the form of Hermione entering the common room.

"So the potion should be-am I interrupting something?" George had quickly pulled away but my face was burning still.

"No, nothing at all." George said with a grin. "Please, continue."

"Okay, well the potion should be ready by tomorrow." Hermione was eyeing me with a suspicious expression. "Do you have any idea how you two are going to get the hairs?"

We looked at each other and I could tell Hermione was nervous by our grins. This was going to be fun.

...

**_So it'll be George and Emily heading into the snake pit (Slytherin common room) which should be fun. They almost kissed again, yay! Read and Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_Hey! so this chapter took a while but I was able to get it out! It took me like an hour to figure out how to rhyme for the singing valentine in this (which you will see) and I still feel its not the best but whatever. I also didn't want to do the whole Slytherin common room scene so that's different. So yay! Enjoy._**

...

Chapter Seven

"Urgh-disgusting." George muttered as he examined the bubbling potion. I rolled my eyes as Hermione handed me a glass and I put in Goyle's hair.

"Okay you two, separate stalls." Hermione said briskly and we left the stall that held the gurgling cauldron.

"Ready?" I called out.

"Yep." George replied.

"Bottoms up." I muttered and downed the potion in two gulps.

…..

George and I made it back to the bathroom just in time. Hermione waited as we changed back into our actual uniforms before looking at us expectantly.

"Well apparently the chamber was opened 50 years ago." I said.

"Malfoy has no idea who the Heir is but when the chamber was opened last time, a muggleborn was killed." George added and Hermione nodded, obviously trying to hide her worry.

"I was hoping it was Malfoy." Hermione muttered and I sighed, completely understanding her fear. Hermione was a muggleborn and could easily be the next attack or worse.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll figure this out." My confidence didn't seem to travel to my best friend who still looked nervous.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." George said and Moaning Myrtle wailed.

"Oh I'm sorry if my bathroom is so terrible!"

_"__Drama queen." _I had to hold back my giggle when I heard George's thought and he grinned at me.

Several weeks later, Hermione and I came across a great thing of water coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _What a surprise. _ We looked at each other and hurried in to find Myrtle crying louder than before in the dark bathroom.

"What's up, Myrtle?"

"Who's that? Come to throw something else at me?"

"Why would I throw something at you?" I asked as I waded across to her stall.

"Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business and just thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head. It's over there," She pointed, "it got washed out…"

I looked at Hermione before cautiously picking up the plain black covered book. I opened it and on the front page found the name "T.M. Riddle" in smudged ink.

"T.M. Riddle." Hermione murmured from over my shoulder. "Who is T.M. Riddle?"

"I don't know."

The diary seemed like a waste of time as nothing was written in it. I kept it on me though, just in case. It was on February fourteenth that a new horror came through. Valentines day and of course Lockhart decided that we needed to celebrate so Hermione and I walked into the Great Hall to see something that almost burnt my eyes.

"What the bloody hell is the lunatic trying to do?!" I exclaimed and those who were Lockhart fans glared at me. I looked at George suspiciously as he and Fred were smirking at me. "And what's got you two so joyful?"

"You'll see soon enough."

All day these dwarfs that Lockhart had dress up as cupids came barging into classes with singing Valentines. One came into potions and sang to Harry and I was almost doubled over in laughter next to Hermione since Harry was trapped in class. I figured it was from Ginny who still held awe over him even though the whole school heard of him hurting me. Even if I was considered the Heir of Slytherin, that was inexcusable in peoples minds. Of course the laughter ended for me on the way to Charms.

"Oi, you!" I froze in horror at the sight of one of the dwarfs. "I got a special message to deliver to Emily Potter in person."

"Oh no." But before I could run, he started.

_Her eyes as brown as Chocolate Frogs_

_Her hair as black as night_

_She pranks, she jokes, she laughs a lot_

_She always is the light_

Students had stopped to listen and were looking at me. That's when I spotted him laughing with his twin.

"George Weasley I will murder you in your sleep!" I said and dropped my bag before running at him. He danced out of the way with a grin.

"You didn't like it?"

"Weasley I swear to god!"

"I liked the part about your eyes." We were creating quite a scene as he dodged out of the way of my punches.

"George you are-are-"

"Handsome? Brilliant? Wonderful?" He grinned and I flushed when he grabbed my wrist and twirled me as if we were dancing.

"Oh I hate you." I muttered and he winked.

"Sure you do." George grinned even wider and I flushed more.

Hermione revealed to me later on that when I had dropped my bag, an ink bottle broke and spilled on my stuff, including the diary but none of the pages showed any ink. That was something I needed to investigate.

Later that night, I sat on my bed, the curtains drawn, and opened the book.

"My name is Emily Potter." I wrote.

_"__Hello, Emily Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?" _The words formed on the diary and I gaped for a second before writing back.

"Someone tried to flush it down the toilet."

_"__Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."_

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

_"__I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"That's where I am now," I wrote eagerly, "I'm at Hogwarts and horrible stuff has been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

_"__Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But that was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who opened the chamber and he was expelled. But the headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again, the monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."_

I read that as quickly as possible. "It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?"

_"__I can show you if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him." _I frowned in confusion at his words. _"Let me show you."_

"OK." My scrawl was shaky and then suddenly I was sucked into the book.

...

**_Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_I'm almost done guys! Almost done! The stress of year two will be gone and I can take my time on the chapters again because I already have a starting plan for year three! Harry is not in this chapter and its a short chapter. I also changed the Aragog scene around which you will see. Okay, enjoy!_**

**_PS. I would LOVE some new reviews guys! I keep hoping to see some but I don't, it's what keep me going!_**

...

Chapter Eight

I didn't sleep that night. Riddle had shown me that Hagrid opened the chamber fifty years ago but as I thought of Hagrid, I didn't believe him. Sure Hagrid had a weird love of dangerous creatures but he also was a Gryffindor and wouldn't hurt muggleborns, I was positive on that. When Hermione and I visited, he asked her questions about her life with muggle parents. Something wasn't right and I needed to know what.

"So what electives are you picking?" Hermione asked me as we decided on our elective classes for third year.

"Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures." I shrugged, not noticing the surprised looks around me.

"Arithmancy?" Lavender asked and I looked up.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Well you seem more like a Divination sort of taker." Seamus said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I checked up on what that is and since I don't have the Inner Eye, it seems ridiculous that I should even try to see the future in that way. Plus I want to challenge myself and Arithmancy should do that."

"Suite yourself. I'm taking everything." Hermione said and I sighed.

The night before the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Parvati found me and Hermione, looking frantic. She dragged us up the stairs and to the dorm where I was shocked to discover all my stuff had been thrown about.

"Whoever it was, was looking for something." Hermione muttered.

"And they found it." She looked over as I searched under my mattress. "Riddle's diary is gone."

I looked around for Hermione as I walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. She had gone to the library without warning but wasn't back and that was worrisome. Suddenly Professor McGonagall was heard.

"The match has been cancelled!" She was talking through a megaphone. I was instantly worried when she came to me as I reached the grass. "Potter, come with me."

_"__Emily? Where are you going?" _But I didn't answer George as I followed McGonagall because I had a faint feeling what was going on. My feeling was right when we reached the hospital wing.

"Hermione!" I cried and ran over to her. I thought she was dead for a second but realized she had been petrified. "No."

"We found her with this." McGonagall held up a small compact mirror. "Do you have any idea why she would have this?"

"No, I don't." I whispered as I looked at my best friend.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Hey." George sighed as he sat next to me. I looked at him and the instant my eyes met his I threw myself into his arms and started crying. He didn't do anything but hold me close and that's what I needed.

"Sorry." I said once I calmed down and he smiled as he brushed my hair back.

"It's okay." He then kissed my forehead and my eyes closed. I suddenly thought of something.

"I need to talk to Hagrid." I whispered and he looked confused.

_"__Why?" _And so I explained what Riddle had told me through our mind link and his face paled. _"You think Hagrid is behind all this?"_

_"__No, but he was around when it happened the first time so he might know something. I just have to figure out how to get past the teachers."_

_"__Invisibility Charm. I just learned it in Charms so we can both be invisible."_

_"__We?"_

_"__Yeah, I'm coming too."_

_"__And I'm guessing you want to bring Fred."_

_"__Nah, it can be a little adventure between you and me." _He grinned at me and I blushed before he looked around, took my hand, and pointed his wand at me.

"_Aoratos_." He murmured and he nodded so I looked down and was shocked to discover that I had disappeared. He pointed his wand at himself and said the same and then he was gone. "Keep hold of my hand."

We traveled out of the tower, through the castle, and out to Hagrids. I heard George mutter and suddenly we were visible. I knocked and almost fell back at the sight of the crossbow aimed at us.

"Oh, what're you two doin' here?" Hagrid lowered the weapon and I gained my voice as we walked in.

"What's that for?"

"Nothin'-nothin'-" He muttered. "I've bin expectin'-doesn' matter-sit down-I'll make tea-"

That's when there was a knock on the door.

….

George and I collapsed onto the couch in the common room much, much later. The knock on the door had been Dumbledore and Minister Fudge who had come to take Hagrid to Azkaban. Then Malfoy Sr. appeared with Dumbledore's suspension. And _then _Hagrid, before he was carted away, gave George and me a hint to follow the spiders into the Forbidden Forest which we did and was almost killed for. I dearly cared for Hagrid but next time I saw him, I would kill the man.

"Good thing I was there to protect you and all." George said in a voice that betrayed his words and I snorted.

"I think I was the brave one in this whole endeavor." I patted his cheek and he looked offended causing me to laugh albeit shakily.

"So what was the whole point of that?"

"Well I already knew Hagrid didn't do it but I have a theory of who that girl was." George turned his head to look at me. "Aragog said she was found in the bathroom. Well what bathroom has the ghost of a student?"

"You're not saying-not _Moaning Myrtle_?"

...

**_Spoiler! George is her compainion down to the chamber! So I just want to finish this and that's why I didn't write out the Aragog scene. Year three wont be as rushed, I promise! Read and Review! (Review! please!)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_I changed the title of the series because I realized that this whole series focuses more on Emily and not her twin brother so why is it called My Twin Brother? I changed it to fit more to what it's about, sorry if it confused you! Anyway, here is chapter nine and i'm almost finished! yay! enjoy._**

...

Chapter Nine

I sighed as I looked at Hermione. I wrapped my hand around her stiff one and frowned when I felt something in it. I looked around before slowly prying the crumbled piece of book. I smoothed it out and read.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from chickens egg, hatched beneath a toad. It's methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

"Of course!" I said and practically ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"Whoa, calm down. What's the emergency?" George said with a grin.

"I-know-what-the monster-is-" I panted and his eyes widened. I explained and his eyes widened even more just as McGonagall was heard.

_"__All students return to your house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."_

I looked at George before hurrying towards the direction the teachers had asked to be. George was trying to get me to stop but I skidded to a halt on my own once I spotted the blood writing.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster, into the chamber itself." McGonagall said sadly. "The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

"So sorry, dozed off." I scowled when Lockhart appeared. "What've I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, your moment has come at last." Snape said with what I suspected was a similar scowl to mine.

"My m-moment?" Lockhart was astounded and I rolled my eyes.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow and I smirked. Snape's snarky sarcasm could be entertaining to watch when you aren't on the receiving end.

"Well that's settled." McGonagall looked at Lockhart with distain. "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills after all are legend."

"Very well, I'll just be in my office getting-getting ready." He then hurried off and Madam Pomfrey turned to McGonagall.

"Who is it the monsters taken, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley."

_"__No." _I could feel George lean against the wall as he thought this and I glanced back at the writing.

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever._

I sighed later that night and walked through the empty common room, at least I thought it was empty.

"Where are you going?" I jumped a foot in the air and spun to see George who was standing at the boys staircase, his eyes red. I didn't answer and he walked over and stood right in front of me. "You're going to the Chamber, aren't you?"

"I need to do something." I said quietly and he placed a finger under my chin.

"Well I'm coming too." I opened my mouth to say I could do it myself but sighed, figuring it was pointless. "Do you even know where the Chamber entrance is?"

"In Moaning Myrtles bathroom. I was going to Lockhart first."

"Why?" He asked as we left Gryffindor Tower.

"I just have a feeling I need to." I shrugged as we reached the Defense class room. I knocked and the scrapping, thumping, and hurried footsteps stopped before the door opened.

"Oh-Miss. Potter-Mr. Weasley. I'm rather busy at the moment-if you would be quick-"

"Professor we got some information for you. It might help."

"Er-well-it's not terribly-" He looked very uncomfortable and I raised an eyebrow. "I mean-all right-"

He opened the door and we walked in to see his office almost completely stripped. I crossed my arms.

"Going somewhere, _sir_?"

"Er, well, yes. Urgent call-unavoidable-got to go-"

"What about my sister?" George asked roughly and I could feel the anger radiating from him.

"Well as to that-most unfortunate-" Lockhart was still emptying desk drawers. "No one regrets more than I-"

"You're running away! I was right, you're a fraud!" I exclaimed.

"My dear girl, fraud is such a severe word."

"You didn't do any of that stuff in your books, did you?"

"Emily, use your brain." Lockhart stood straighter. "My books wouldn't have sold as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. It took work though, believe me! I had to track all those people down and ask them how they actually did all that. Then I had to place a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember that they did it. If I pride myself on one thing, it's proficient Memory Charms."

He banged the lids of his trunks shut and looked around.

"Lets see, I think that's everything. Yes. Just one more thing." He took out his wand and turned to us. "Awfully sorry but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Cant have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book again-"

"_Expelliarmus!_" I bellowed and he was blown back as George caught his wand and threw it out the window. "Now you're in luck. We know where the Chamber entrance is and what's inside. And you're coming with us."

George then yanked him up roughly and we left the office.

...

**_Read and Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_I DID IT! I FREAKIN FINISHED YEAR TWO! OMG i'm so happy. Now I can start on year three! Thank you all for the support!_**

...

Chapter Ten

"Oh, it's you." Moaning Myrtle looked over at me. "What do you want now?"

"To ask you how you died." She goggled at me for a second before an expression appeared like she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful." Myrtle grinned. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it very well. I was hiding because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, when I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me that it was a _boy _speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then-" She looked very self-important which was confusing given the topic. "I _died_."

"How?" I asked.

"No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body just sort of seized up and I was floating away."

"Where exactly do you remember seeing the eyes?"

"Somewhere there." Myrtle pointed vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

George had to jab Lockhart in the back with his and so he would walk as I went to inspect the sink. There was nothing there. Then I spotted the snake scratched into the side.

"Try saying something in Parseltongue." George said helpfully and I sighed before focusing on the snake. As I stared at it, my vision went weird and made it look as if it moved.

_Open up_, I hissed and George made a weird noise as the sink disappeared into the floor to show a pipe that a man could slide down.

"I'm going down there." I muttered and felt something warm hold my hand. It was George.

"Me too." It was silent as I looked at him.

"Well you hardly seem to need me." Lockhart spoke up. "I'll just-"

"You can go first." George glared at him and Lockhart shakily made his way to entrance.

"Now really, what good will it do?" He said feebly and I scowled before silently pushing him down the pipe. I took a deep breath before following.

If this wasn't life or death I would have really enjoyed myself. It was like riding a dark, slimy, slide that branched off. I could hear George behind me, thudding against the curves. Suddenly the pipe leveled out and I shot out and landed on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel. Lockhart was slowly standing a little ways away and I stood just as George came out.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as he stood. "That was fun."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow and he winked. I rolled my eyes before raising my wand. "_Lumos_. C'mon, lets get going."

The tunnel ahead was so dark I could barely see in front of me, even with my wand lit. The shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous. I almost jumped when the quiet was interrupted by a loud crunch that turned out to be a rat's skull. I lowered my wand to show a bunch of small animal bones littering the ground. Just as we walked around a bend, George spoke up.

"There's something up there." The outline wasn't moving so I approached slowly, praying it was asleep. "That's one big snake skin."

"That's got to be at least twenty feet." I murmured when suddenly there was a noise. Lockhart's knees had given out. Suddenly he dived at George and was able to get his wand.

"The adventure ends here! I shall take some of the skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body-say goodbye to your memories!"

I had my wand out just as he raised George's.

"_Obliviate!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

I watched as Georges wand flipped in the air and pointed at Lockhart. The memory spell hit him and he was blasted back into the wall causing the ceiling to rumble and collapse. I ducked and next thing I knew, I was standing alone in front of a wall of stone.

"George?" I called and there was silence before a cough.

"Yeah, I'm here. But I cant get through."

"Well, I'll head on. Try to shift some rocks."

_"__I'll watch through our link, okay?"_

_"__Yeah, okay."_

I continued down the tunnel and came to a solid wall with two serpents. They looked awfully alive so I took a deep breath and hissed.

_Open._

….

I plunged the sword into the Basilisk mouth and screamed in pain as one of its fangs sunk into my arm. The Basilisk fell as its fang splintered and I slid to the ground before gripping the fang and yanking it out. White-hot pain was shooting through me signaling that the poison was flowing through me. My vision was blurring and I could hear Riddle laughing. Suddenly a blur of scarlet appeared.

"Hey Fawkes." I murmured.

"Your dead, Emily Potter." Riddle laughed. "Dead. Even Dumbledore song bird knows it. Do you see what it's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Indeed, I could see pearly white tears sliding down his red feathers.

"So ends the famous Emily Potter. Now I just have to get your dear twin and you'll both be gone. Poor Harry, his only family gone. Though Ginny did tell me you weren't on good terms. Maybe I can get him to join me."

The pain was slowly leaving me. Was this dying? The Chamber was coming back into focus. I shook my head clear and saw Fawkes with his head resting near my wound, tears surrounding the area, except there was no wound. My eyes widened.

"Get away, bird!" Riddle exclaimed. "Get away from her." I watched as Fawkes flew off. "Phoenix tear…of course…healing powers…I forgot…"

Fawkes suddenly dropped the diary in front of me. I stared at it for a second before grabbing the Basilisk fang and puncturing it straight into the heart of the book with all my strength. There was a long, dreadful scream and Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing, and then he was gone. My wand fell to the floor and there was a faint groan from where Ginny was nearby. I rushed over just as she sat up.

_"__George! Ginny's alive!"_

_"__Thank Merlin!"_

"Emily? What-what happened?"

"I'll explain once we get out of here. C'mon."

After what seemed like hours, in which I learned Lockhart now has no memory, Ginny would not be blamed, and freeing Dobby the house elf from his master, who just so happened to be Malfoy Sr., I was sitting next to George during a brilliant feast. He grinned at me as Fred pouted.

"I cant believe you got to go in the Chamber and I didn't." Fred whined and Angelina wacked his head. "OW! What?"

"They weren't doing it for kicks. You could have gotten killed."

"Listen to your girlfriend Freddie." George snickered just as Alicia spoke.

"Emily, it's Hermione." I looked over and stood at the sight of my best friend. She ran and threw her arms around me.

"You solved it! You solved it!" She exclaimed in my ear as I hugged her tightly. Hagrid appeared next, fresh out of Azkaban and looking proud.

The term passed in a haze and I was in such a good mood I actually said a bright good morning to Harry and Ron. I figured that I might as well stay civil if I have to spend another summer with Harry at the Dursleys. And by civil, I meant not antagonize him. Who knows, maybe this summer will be better.

The End

...

**_Yay I was able to mention Harry in here. I skipped oer the whole Tom Riddle scene, sorry, but I just wanted to finish this year up. Okay, Read and Review please!_**


End file.
